


Something Wicked

by Crowillow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), lily potter was a smart and cunning women, petunia marries sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowillow/pseuds/Crowillow
Summary: They've chosen wrong, and now they will face the consequences. There is no dark, there is no light, there is only Grey. (Wrong BWL, FemHarry)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Undisclosed, Sirius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got to many ideas floating in my head. In the process of bringing my works over from other writing sites.

_**Double, double, toil and trouble.** _

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble.** _

_**Double, double, toil and trouble.** _

_**Something wicked this way comes!-John Williams** _

* * *

**October 31st, 1981**

Halloween otherwise known as Samhain to the magical word was slowly coming to a close as parents tucked in their drowsy and delighted children into bed as their pile of hard-earned candy bounced around in their thoughts.

In the West Country; of Britain laid a wizarding village aptly named, Godric's Hollow. In a cottage-style house underneath a strong Fidelius charm was the Potter family. The Potter family was made up of four magical people, one feisty cat, a barmy owl, and jokingly on occasion a black dog named Padfoot. The head of the family was a handsome boyish man known as James Charles Potter, the son of Charles and Dorea Potter. He was rather tall but lankly with knobby knees and wild, unruly jet-black hair. His eyes were the color of hazelnuts and magnetized by his circular glasses he wore on his face. It was always noted James wore a smirk when he was witnessing mischievousness going on around him.

The matriarch and the right hand of the head was a stunningly beautiful and vivacious woman known as Lily Jesanie Potter, the daughter of Apollo and Holly Evans. She was petite and dainty with rose colored hair that fell into waves at her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of uncut emeralds that shined with warmth and happiness. It was viewed by many that she was considered the world's brightest and kindest witch that had ever graced Hogwarts.

The last two Potters happened to be fraternal twins born at the end of July, causing them to be prospects of a prophecy that involved a Dark Lord who was trying to kill them. The youngest of the twins was Ralston James Potter, whose Godfather was the bookish and chocolate obsessed Remus Lupin. He came into the world with a loud mighty cry and did not settle until long after midnight against his mother's cool breast. He had inherited the jet-black unruly hair and hazel eyes.

The eldest twin and heiress to the Potter family was Sage Iolanthe Potter, whose Godfather was James Potter's brother in all but blood, Sirius Black. She came into the world nearly silent, only letting out soft coos as she was held against her mother's other breast. While Ralston had taken after his father, she had taken after her mother with rose colored hair and emerald eyes.

On this auspicious night, the Potters all sat on the couch listening to Lily as she read a bedtime story to Ralston and Sage. All was quiet and content until the alarms went off, causing James and Lily too pale. James bolted from the couch wand clenched into his fist. "Lily, take Ralston and Sage, go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James cried to his wife, who clutched both their children to her.

"James." she whimpered while dashing towards the steps.

"Go!" The Potter Lord hollered as the front door was blown in. Lily took one last look at her husband and fled to the nursery with her panicked and startled children.

Voldemort's crimson eyes glanced slightly amused at James, who stood defiantly before him, "Potter." he greeted calmly as if he was there for a social call.

"I won't allow you near my children." he hissed venomously.

Voldemort snarled as he banished James, causing him to land on the bottom of the stairs, knocking him out. "Pathetic blood traitor!" he hissed out as he began to walk up the steps and over his body. "I'll drag down their cooling corpses for you to comprehend before I allow the privy of death to claim you."

Lily was bent down in front of Sage's crib that held the twins with tears falling down her cheeks as she finished casting her spell, allowing the runes covered in her blood to light up briefly. "Ralston, Sage, you are so loved. So loved. Mama loves you. Daddy loves you. Ralston, Sage, be safe, be strong." she stood and gave Sage a kiss on her forehead. She heard the footsteps of her would be killer and the door to the nursery blew open. "Please!", she begged, turning to face Voldemort, who glared coldly at her. "NOT RALSTON! NOT SAGE!"

"STAND ASIDE!" he demanded brandishing his wand and pointed it at her.

"PLEASE NO!" she'd begged standing while her hands gripped the crib, blocking his view of the twins.

"STAND ASIDE NOW, YOU SILLY GIRL!" he barked out, giving her only one more chance for Severus, who had pleaded for him to spare her.

Lily Evans, the brave woman only shook her head once in defiance, "PLEASE TAKE ME! NOT RALSTON AND SAGE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" The red haired witch screamed, allowing the last of the ritual to finish precisely at eleven-fifty-nine on the dot.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted as the deadly green light shot from his wand and hit Lily, causing her to give an agonizing scream before falling to the floor in front of the crib dead. He then moved to stare into the crib with a disgusted look on his face. Ralston, who had fallen asleep as soon as he was placed in the crib, laid facing away his drool thick from his mouth. Sage, however, was awake staring up at Voldemort with wide green eyes filled with tears. "One of you two holds the power to vanquish me?", he muttered in disbelief as his wand tip pointed out towards Sage. "Ridiculous." The dark wizard sneered as he stared back cooly into the green eyes of Sage. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered the green light stretching out of his wand and hitting Sage on her wrist, causing a lighting bolt wound to appear. Suddenly it was as if a bomb had gone off as Voldemort was blown away with the feeling of most gut-wrenching pain ever, he realized in utter rage and disbelief his body turned to dust and a black vapor fled the scene.

* * *

**November 3rd, 1981**

It was early in the morning, four at least, and the sky was still a pitch black when James Potter came to with a groan followed by several hisses of pain. "Lily, kids." James whimpered as the memory of red eyes filled his vision before heartbreak from betrayal took over. "Peter why?" he whispered as he shakily tried to sit up from the bed he appeared to be laying.

"Don't move Jame, you're safe here at Hogwarts." The soothing voice of Dumbledore spoke as a larger hand leaned over to help the Lord Potter to sit up.

"I'm so glad to yer's alive, James." Hagrid bawled as he finished helping James settle into a more comfortable position. "Poor, Lily."

James felt his stomach sink as an agony he's never known entered his heart, "My kids?" he whimpered as he thought of tiny corpses.

Dumbledore gave James a reassuring smile, "Sage and Ralston are just fine." flicking his wand at the pram, allowing the two sleeping children to float from it and into the Potter Lord's arms.

"James the wards went off and Peter told us he found both of you dead and the kids were alive. We had to wait for the rest of the wards to crumble before we could get through to check the children." Dumbledore stated softly as he stared down sadly at Lily's body. "Voldemort is gone and the witches and wizards would like to know who did it," Dumbledore stated calmly as he held up his wand. "May I?" he gestured kindly at the children.

James was hesitant for a moment before allowing a nod of acceptance, "Alright." he mumbled, cradling them closer towards his chest.

Dumbledore waved his wand over Ralston 's head for a moment before turning to Sage and doing the same with her. "I see," he mumbled quietly underneath his breath. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" James uttered staring at Albus with an implacable look in his usual mischievous hazel eyes.

"It seems Ralston here is the child of prophecy by the marked V on his forehead. It stated he would mark him as his equal. Voldemort is the self-proclaimed name of our dark lord that seems fitting doesn't it?"

"And the bad news?" James whispered hazel eyes, glinting warily.

Dumbledore looked solemn as he spoke, "The attack from Voldemort followed by the backlash of Ralston has stripped Sage of her magic, turning her into a squib."

James sucked in a sharp breath as Hagrid awkwardly looked away, "Are you sure?" He whispered hoping the light wizard and leader of the resistance was wrong.

"I'm sorry, James." was his soft reply only.

"That's okay." James shrugged lazily, his eyes briefly watery at the thought his daughter couldn't know the joy magic. "I'll raise her the best I can, so she knows I love her either way." He determinedly said. "Least I can do for Lily." He ended as he finally noticed the shaking of his shoulders from grief.

"James, I don't think it's a good idea for Sage to stay with you," Dumbledore spoke softly his blue eyes dim with knowing.

"Albus, I thought you of all people wouldn't be prejudice." James hissed with force, clutching his daughter perhaps a tad tighter than normal.

"James calm down." Albus implored softly. "You know I am the furthest from being so narrow-minded like many folks here in Great Britain. Voldemort is only temporarily gone, one day he will be back and any one of Ralston's friends or loved ones could be targeted. Sage growing up in the limelight of her brother without the magic of her own to boot would merely make her grow bitter with jealousy. I don't expect Lily would want that for her child, do you?"

"No," James mumbled as he smoothed down his daughter's hair. "Lily wouldn't want that."

"I believe Lily left a basic blood protection behind to protect her children fueled by the love shared between blood. I think Lily's sister Petunia who is a muggle could best care for Sage."

"Petunia and Lily never got on well, I don't know if she is willing to take Sage in," James warned softly as he leaned back tiredly to cuddle his motherless children.

* * *

**November 6th, 1981**

Petunia Dursley nee' Evans remembers the exact date she lost her best friend and sweet sister too magic. They were eight and twelve when that horrid little boy jumped from behind that bush and spouted off magical things that should have compelled Lily fear him.

But, she muses idly with a diminutive smile while she rested in the coffee shop, Lily never truly learned to fear anything and perhaps that's why she placed in the house of the brave. She briefly wipes away the stray tear from her face as she looks up to the ding over the door to find her late sister's husband. His greasy hair was wildly unkempt and could do with a wash while his eyes were sunken in on his pale face, minus the parts covered by a growing stubble. "Potter." she greeted stiffly sliding over a cup of lukewarm tea.

James gazed wearily over towards Lily's sister, and he could see a slight resemblance between the two. Petunia's hair fell down to her lower back, wavy ringlets fondly reminding James of a younger Lily with long hair. Her blonde hair with highlights of red in it shone brightly underneath the bulbs from the ceiling. Her almond-shaped eyes were the color of the ocean with hints of green blended in. "Petunia." he greeted tiredly.

Petunia must have witnessed something flash in his hazel eyes before her shoulder slumped down, "James, what do you want from me? Hasn't your world taken enough?" she whispered so softly any one else would have missed it, but the flinch James gave indicated he had heard her.

"It's about Sage," James states softly as he folds away the blanket covering the tiny toddler which was strapped, snuggled across his chest.

Petunia's breath hitched a bit as the familiar rose-colored hair came into view, "May I?" she croaked softly shaky hands held out towards the bundle. James swiftly yet gently passed off a dozing Sage into Petunia's arms without a second thought. Petunia stared intensely at the tiny toddler as her fingers traced her rosy cheeks to the long curl of hair that laid in the center of her forehead. Sage, however, decided to be done with sleeping and had opened her blurry eyes to stare up at the stranger who was holding her calmly. Petunia inhaled sharply as she took in those familiar emerald colored eyes. "She looks just like-"

"Lily." James finished softly with a pained expression. "Petunia I brought Sage because she's not safe and has nowhere else to go, but here."

"What do you mean?" Petunia inquired softly with concern as her eyes continued to greedily take in Sage's features.

"Sage's twin Ralston is famous in our world, now known for defeating he-who-must-not-be-named. They have been calling him the Boy-Who-Lived." James muttered with slight annoyance. "What the rest of the masses do not realize is that one day that psychopath will be back and after Ralston along with anyone he cares for. Sage is a squib, she would be an easy target to acquire to use against Ralston." James informs swiftly underneath his breath.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Petunia roared in horror as she clutched Sage to her chest as if to protect her.

"Quiet!" James hissed taking his wand and tossing a slight notice-me-not charm bubble around them to designate the people who had stared at the racket Petunia caused to completely ignore them as if they hadn't even been there in the first place. "This is top information, keep it a secret please," he softly begs of his sister-in-law.

"Alright, Potter," she grunted softly as she ran her fingers through her niece's hair. "What exactly is a squib?" she mumbled as a faint blush flared across her cheeks due to her embarrassment of not knowing.

"A squib is the opposite of a muggle," James informed Petunia and upon seeing her confused look he explained it further. "A muggle is someone who was born without the ability to use magic. A muggle-born is someone who was born with magic but whose parents are both muggles. Though most won't admit to the theory that Muggle-borns are just witches and wizards coming from a long line of squibs from both sides who decided to marry and created a magical child. Purebloods are magical users who can trace their magical heritage back to the Middle Ages and sometimes even further without an ounce of muggle or Muggle-born. This, of course, is a lie, from the interbreeding and such few purebloods, they have to add fresh blood or run the risk of becoming much like the Gaunts. Then you finally have half-bloods which are born from one either a pureblood and muggle-born or a pureblood and a muggle." he explained hazel eyes twinkling kindly. "You are what they would call a muggle, though Lily often thought you were a squib because she remembers at times you would do small amounts of magic much like squibs can do as a child. Sage is like I said a squib."

Petunia could feel the hum of Sage's magic much like she did with Lily's when they both were children and stared at James wondering if perhaps his grief was not allowing him to see sense. "James Lily would never have squib children." Petunia began to explain slowly as she stared at James with a glint in her blue eyes. "Lily was a wonderfully bright and powerful witch. She had such control of her magic even before she entered Hogwarts or met that strange boy."

"Petunia, the best magical and powerful user in the world, did the scan and told us she was a squib." James began in a slightly condescending tone. "If he says she's a squib, then she is a squib and I cannot handle her now that Ralston needs all the attention and training in hopes to survive this."

Petunia sat stunned while she clutched one of the two things that connected her to Lily to her chest softly. She wonders how her little sister could have married someone so selfish and rude like this man before her. A man who willingly would toss one of his children aside for favor of the other. "Paperwork?" she bites out as she cradles Sage into her left arm, so she can use her right hand to write.

James pulled out a thick folder and slid it over, "Those are both her muggle and magical birth certificates. The muggle adoption is on top and the magical one is at the bottom."

Petunia read the muggle papers before signing them and then moving on to read over the magical one before stopping in confusion at one part. "What does the heir clause mean?"

James scratched the back of his neck as he looked away out the window at the hustle and bustle of the muggles. "Sage was born first, which means she was supposed to become the heiress of the Potter family. Since she is a squib, she cannot take over at all. When she is eleven, the Potter magic will leave her since she will not be going to Hogwarts. The family magic will pass to her brother pronouncing him the heir to the Potter line."

"And hypothetically, if Sage turns out to not be a squib?", she croaks out.

"Well she would die," he spoke grimly as he watched as Petunia signed the last of the documents, making Sage officially hers in both worlds.

"Oh." Petunia faintly mutters as she stuffs the folder full of legal work into her purse before standing up and taking the diaper bag from James. "James." she hums absentmindedly as she walks towards the door.

"Yes?" he mutters as he cleans his glasses with his shirt.

"Lily would have been so disappointed." she scowls out before leaving the building and walking to her car.

* * *

In the county of Surrey on a suburban street in Little Whinging, Private Drive, a rather droll looking place. All the high middle-class people who lived here were rich, snobby, and nosy in Petunia's opinion as her nose scrunched up at the thought of how all the houses were nearly identical as well. She hears the front door open and the greeting of her husband causes her to go tense as her eyes fall to where Sage was asleep in front of the fireplace. "Pet, I'm home."

"In here Vernon." was Petunia's way of greeting her husband, whom she no longer loved or adored. The love she had for him shriveled up and died the day her baby son Dudley did.

"What is that?" Vernon hissed venomously as he pointed a beefy finger at her niece and now adoptive daughter.

"Lily died Vernon." Petunia whispered brokenly as she sat down her teacup with a light clink. "Sage was abandoned by her father, I took her in."

"Can she do you-know-what?" he demands still glaring at the toddler with hate-filled eyes.

"Of course she can do magic, she's my sister's daughter." snapped Petunia back to her troll of her husband.

"Then that freak can't stay here!" Vernon roared. "I won't have that nonsense up in my house, Petunia!"

"Vernon, no." Petunia firmly stated against her husband ignoring how his face was turning purple.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A FREAK AROUND MY CHILD! I'LL SMOTHER HER IF I HAVE TOO!" roared Vernon causing Sage to wake up.

"Get out," Petunia spoke calmly as she gripped the edge of her dress.

"What?" Vernon sputtered.

Petunia stood up and glared fiercely at Vernon, "GET OUT!" she bellowed. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY NIECE THAT WAY! I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Vernon spluttered incoherent words before standing up straighter and glared at Petunia, "Like you will leave me Petunia! You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to allow my kid to grow up with a freak!" he hissed staring at Petunia's pregnant belly, which was filled with life.

"YOU LOST THE CHANCE TO BE A FATHER WHEN YOU ALLOWED MARGE TO KILL OUR SON!" Petunia screamed back as tears poured down her face and the lights in the house began to flicker. "WHO LEAVES A BABY IN A CAR ON A HOT SUMMER DAY!" The glass in the windows slowly cracked as if under pressure. "LEAVE AT ONCE AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!"

Vernon's eyes flickered with brief fear before they glinted with malice. "I'll be back, freak! I won't allow my child to be stuck here", he hissed spitefully before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

**November 12th, 1981**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**BONES ANCESTOR HOME ATTACK!**

**(PICTURE LEFT OF THE REMAINS OF THE MANOR, PICTURE RIGHT OF THE BONES FAMILY)**

Our dearest readers, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of the deaths of several members of the Bones' family that occurred in the middle of the night while they all slept unaware that their wards came crashing down. The casualties outweigh the ones who happened to survive. The Bones' family was a prestige magical family known for their ties to the ministry, along with their stern honor, loyalty, and fairness.

CASUALTIES

Edgar Dorian Bones (Picture of a handsome copper-haired man with piercing olive eyes.)-1958-1981 was a hit wizard for the ministry and a former Hufflepuff Head Boy.

Rosetta Selene Bones nee' Prince (Picture of a pretty ebony-haired woman with deep brown almost black eyes dancing)-1957-1981 was an Arithmancer for Gringotts bank and a former Slytherin Perfect married to Edgar.

William Lucian Bones (Picture of a grinning handsome ginger-haired man with wide hazel-blue eyes.)-1950-1981 was a popular beater for Puddlemere United and former Hufflepuff Alumni.

Sunflower Luna Bones nee' Lovegood(Picture of a whimsical fair looking woman with white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes humming as she rocked a cradle.)-1951-1981 was a popular spell-maker who crafted several spells and written works, along with being a former Ravenclaw Perfect married to William.

Amelia Rosetta Bones (Picture of a smiling girl flying a broom while her ebony hair blew behind her with olive eyes widen in childish glee)-1976-1981 was a bubbly five-year-old who enjoyed hopscotch, learning her numbers, and hanging out with her mother at work when she had an easy day. She was the eldest daughter of Edgar and Rosetta Bones.

William Alastor Bones (Picture of a cherubic toddler learning to walk with a tuft of copper hair and brown, almost black eyes)-1978-1981 was a cheerful three-year-old who had the habit of somehow flooing himself over to his Godfather Alastor Moody's place. He was the eldest son of Edgar and Rosetta Bones.

Xenophilius Edgar Bones (Picture of a whimsical boy with strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes sitting in a pile of mud)-1975-1981 was a clumsy six-year-old who enjoyed following his mother into odd forests to look for the centaurs and other magical beasts he could find. He was the eldest son of William and Sunflower Bones.

SURVIVED BY

Amelia Susan Bones-1960 is the younger sister of Edgar and William Bones, Aunt and now acting regent of the Bones Family. (Picture of a sobbing copper-haired woman with olive eyes.)

Xenophilius Cyrus Lovegood-1951 is the older twin brother of Sunflower Bones and the brother-in-law of William and Edgar Bones. (Picture of a white-haired and gray-blue eyed man with a desolate look on his face while he sits on the ground with his arms full of two small bundles.)

Elena Rosalie Prince nee' Longbottom-1930 is the mother of Rosetta Bones and grandmother to Amelia, William, Dorian, and Selene Bones. (picture of a stern gray-haired witch with onyx-gray eyes.)

Luna Pandora Lovegood-1981 is the niece of Sunflower Bones and first cousins to the surviving and not surviving children. (no picture given)

Dorian Lucian Bones-1978 is the three-year-old son of Edgar and Rosetta Bones, and the younger twin brother to William Bones. (Picture of a confused looking ebony tuft haired toddler with olive eyes being hugged by a crying Alastor Moody.)

Selene Elena Bones-1980 is the one-year-old daughter of Edgar and Rosetta Bones and the youngest of their children, surviving and not. (Picture of a babbling, copper-haired and olive-brown eyed toddler being cradled in a sobbing Elena Prince's arms.)

Susan Ivy Bones-1980 is the one-year-old daughter of William and Sunflower Bones and the eldest daughter. (picture of a ginger-haired and hazel-blue eyed toddler pulling on Xenophilius's hair.)

Margo Zinnia Bones-1981 is the newborn daughter (born on the first of November) of William and Sunflower Bones. (picture of a sleeping baby in a pink blanket being held by Pandora Lovegood.)

Such misfortune that young and old lives alike were taken away by the cruelty of these Death Eaters who followed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When will this unnecessary bloodshed continue so? We all would think that all these horrible killings would stop when Ralston Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stopped the tyrannical dark lord this past October.

"Femur failed her Bones family." wailed a female house-elf as she pulled on her ears. "Master Edgar said to get little masters and mistresses out!" Femur pulled harshly on her ear as she recalled the order. "But little master Xenophilius and little mistress Amelia ordered me to take the other little ones first while they beez distracting the badie dark ones. I was too late to save them and little William."

"It's a shame that one of my godson's life was cut so short, all those bastards should be killed, not locked up!" This roared Alastor Moody as grief clouded his eyes as he flung his flask at a poor owl who happened to swoop in during the interview.

"My Selene was a wonderful and uncommonly kind witch who was viciously beaten, raped and tortured to death along with her sister-in-law, Sunflower. Grudgingly I'm thankful they at least gave the children quick, painless deaths." an empty-faced Elena Prince coldly stated without breaking eye contact even as the tears fell down her face.

"My Sunny! My sweet, sweet, innocent Sunny!" sobbed Xenophilius, who was forced to take a calming draught before being taken to the hospital for a hysterical breakdown.

"NO COMMENT!" screamed a disheveled Amelia before she forcefully banished me and the other reporters away.

I only hope no other tragedy occurs in these trying months for the Bones, family and friends.

-Benjy Fenwick

_PAGE INDEX_

_(pg.1-9 for other Bones family members that are survived by the deceased)_

_(pg.10 Headmaster Dumbledore is rumored to hirer Slughorn's replacement)_

_(pg.11-14 Peter Pettigrew fails to escape holding, kills one and maims another.)_

* * *

**November 28th, 1981**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**ADALBERT WAFFLING, CARADOC DEARBORN, AND BENJY FENWICK MURDERED! NO ONE IS SAFE!**

Readers if our fellow reporter and father of magical theory can be killed by death eaters, then who's to say the rest of Britain won't be next? All three highly popular and well-to-do wizards were murdered in what seems a large hit.

"We found Waffling dead from a decaying curse while he was in the bathtub. The poor old man never stood a chance." Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stated grimly.

As you know, Waffling was known to have formulated the fundamental laws of magic and written the ever popular book Magical Theory.

"All we found of Dearborn was copious amounts of blood splattered throughout his house and his body nowhere to be found. I don't think we will ever find his body, the scene was like them muggle horror picture shows." Auror Lou Chang confirmed this with a shake of his head.

Dearborn was known as a theorist who studies the effects of magic and how squibs and muggle-borns came to be. His most famous theory, still criticized is the fact the inbreeding is why squibs are made and that several generations of squib descendants come together and create what we call a muggle-born.

"No comment." Auror Francis Fawley stated his face paling while his partner Mathias Macmillan threw up when given the question.

All over Great Britain, you've had the pleasure of knowing Fenwick through his writing here at the Daily Prophet, and we hope Rita Skeeter can take up where our proud writer left off.

Waffling and Dearborn was the last of their line and had no surviving family.

Fenwick leaves behind his wife Audra Fenwick nee' Burke and their two sons, Marcus and Mervyn.

-Barnabas Cuffe

_PAGE INDEX_

_(pg. 1-6 Peter Pettigrew sentence to life in Azkaban! Guilty of Muggle-born Lady Lily Potter's death at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.)_

_(Pg. 7-10, Thorfinn Rowle caught and confirmed Death Eater.)_

_(pg. 11-22 Up and coming author Gilderoy Lockhart soon to release his book Break with a Banshee.)_

* * *

**December 23rd, 1981**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**LORD FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM MURDERED! WIFE AND SON IN MUNGO'S FOR HEALING! DEATH EATER'S BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE, RABASTAN LESTRANGE, AND BARTEMIUS CROUCH JUNIOR CAUGHT AT THE SCENE RED-HANDED!**

Close to yule or Christmas, as some call it, the main line of the Longbottom family waved goodbye to their party goers from their annual Yule ball and went to bed only to wake up to an attack on their home. According to the statement given by Augusta Longbottom to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, "The house seemed to shake for a moment before it stilled, and we felt the wards being tackled for a moment before being stopped."

Bartemius Crouch Jr, now confirmed follower of the recent dark lord, is first cousins with Frank Longbottom and the family is heartbroken of how he betrayed them. Due to Barty having Longbottom blood, he could get through the wards and side-travel the other three, who seemed determined to gain information about their Dark Lord from Lord Longbottom and his Lady wife, Alice.

Luckily Augusta decided to stay the night instead of heading home and used her skills as a hit witch from Grindelwald's war and managed to battle alongside her son while Alice protected Neville as much as she could from stray spells.

"My son died as not only a hero but a good husband and father." wept Dowager Longbottom.

Alice and Neville are being treated for only minor spell damage and are told it's an utter miracle they weren't dead or worse.

"I've seen the victims that Bellatrix Lestrange decides to keep alive, it ain't pretty." Healer Bonerose grimly responded.

-Barnabas Cuffe

_PAGE INDEX_

_(pg. 1-22 Death Eater Igor Karkaroff makes a deal.)_

_(pg. 23 Smith's family welcomes the birth of Zacharias Smith.)_

_(pg. 24 Chudley Cannons lose again, unsurprisingly.)_

* * *

**DECEMBER 26th 1981**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**GIDEON PREWETT MURDERED BY DEATH EATER ANTONIN DOLOHOV! FABIAN PREWETT WOUNDED! DANGER FOR THE PREWETT LINE TO DIE OUT!**

We all fondly reflect on the kind and funny Aurors the Prewett twins with great warmth. The Prewetts were known as one of the few older magical families who seemed to always be known for their firm Grey or neutral leanings. So it's shocking to discover both of the heirs to the Prewett line were ambushed on their way home from work where they protect and serve us from dangerous accidents. (picture of all large hole where an apartment condo once was.)

"It happened so quick, all I remember was this large boom like a cauldron blowing up before I was knocked out of my chair and unto the floor! Part of my roof caved in." Shireen Swampstone stated as a healer wrapped bandages around her head at the scene.

"Bless Gideon, he used his body to take that killing curse for my pregnant wife without a second thought." a tearful Darius Arrow spoke as he rubbed his wife's pregnant belly. "Our son will be named Gideon after him."

"Fabian tackled the Death eater over the stairs in his rage at witnessing his brother's death. I cannot imagine my twin brother dying." Charissa Stark stated as she clutched her owl.

Molly Weasley nee' Prewett was not available for comment.

-Charlotte Emberflower

_PAGE INDEX_

_(Pg. 10-20 New Muggleborn Work Act passed.)_

_(Pg. 21-24 Lucius Malfoy found innocent of being a Death Eater due to Imperius curse.)_

_(pg. 25-30 Moonlight Chocolate Confiserie opens to the public by Remus Lupin.)_

* * *

**DECEMBER 28th 1981**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**MASSIVE FALLEN OUT BETWEEN SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER!**

Did you hear about the heart-shattering friendship being broken last night in Hogsmeade? Rosmerta and a few other fellow drinkers in the Three Broomsticks did. The friendship of James Potter and Sirius Black is well-known by people inside and out of Hogwarts. Sirius Black, who was out of the country trailing a lead on a case, came back home to find much had changed since he was away.

"All I recall was Potter's solemn face and Black's guilt and grief-stricken one when he heard of Lily's death and Pettigrew's hand in it." Informed Amara Burke who was calmly sipping on a cup of chocolate.

"All I recall with my blurred eyesight was Black punching James and demanding to know where his goddaughter was. I never even knew the late Lily Potter had two children, let alone twins."

And neither did I my fellow readers, which begs the question, where is the daughter of James and Lily Potter now?

James Potter, Sirius Black, nor their fellow friend Remus Lupin were available for comment.

-Rita Skeeter

_PAGE INDEX_

_(pg. 1-22 These are twenty-two Death Eaters who have been confirmed.)_

_(pg. 23 Sirius Black to be reinstated as heir?)_

_(pg. 24-26 Ralston's sibling, still unconfirmed.)_

_(pg. 28-30 Several of Newt Scamander's Nifflers escape his suitcase, be warned for shiny things that suddenly go missing in the Wiltshire and Dorset area.)_

_(pg. 31-32, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy saw arguing hotly in Clair De' Lune restaurant.)_

_(pg. 33-34 Severus Snape is the new Head of Slytherin and Potions Teacher at Hogwarts.)_


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wafsi is a cunning little goblin. Sirius faces some hard truths.

_**"This is not about you and me** _

_**I can't bring back how it used to be"-Mike Shinoda** _

* * *

**Gringotts, December 30th, 1981**

Petunia clutched her sleeping niece closer to her chest as she took in the marble white building that loomed over and the veiled threat carved into the arc above its door. "Well are you going to enter the building squib or block the door from allowing other potential clients to access their accounts?" sneered a vicious humanoid guard.

"S-sorry." she croaked fearfully before entering the building and going to the nearest teller. "Excuse me?" she intoned softly with respect.

The male goblin looked up from his paperwork to sneer at Petunia, who seemed to think perhaps it was all these odd beings could do, "Yes?" he grunted with annoyance.

"I'm here regarding the single will of Lily Potter," she uttered as she thought back to the owl that had delivered the note written in her sister's hand demanding her to come.

The goblin rose up from his seat and leaned over with a glare, "Listen here, woman!" he snarled out visibly more annoyed than before. "Anything regarding the late Lady Potter is handled by the Potter's accountant and her will has already been read! YOUR GREEDY FINGERS WON'T SEE GALLONS FROM US!" he ended in a roar, causing the few customers inside the building to turn her way.

Petunia felt her face flush with embarrassment utterly terrified with what the creature screamed at her as if she was some good-for-nothing thief. "I'm Petunia Evans, her sister!" she hissed indignantly while tossing the crumpled piece of parchment on the table. "My sister requested me to come here to read her personal will."

Picking up the parchment, he quickly scanned it before going gray in the face, "My extenuations Mrs. Dursley, please follow me." he grunted curtly as he hopped off his stool.

Petunia sensed the judgmental stares of the others as she followed after the goblin who hobbled down the long stretch of a room she could tell was enchanted by magic due to its countless doors and never-ending hallway. They trudged in a stifling silence until coming to a door with the name Wafsi carved in elegant gold letters. "Come in!" barked a sharp feathered voice after the knock given to the door.

Stepping into the office with a weary expression on her face, she was greeted by a stern half-goblin who was clearly female. The half-goblin was at least a foot or so taller than the full goblin with caramel colored skin that seemed to glow underneath the candlelight. Her ebony colored hair was worn in a long braid draped neatly over her left shoulder with opals and other minuscule jewels woven in while her talon-like fingers gripped the wax stamp firmly as she pressed down on an envelope. "Lily Evan's sister has arrived." he sneered at the woman before turning away with a smug air of arrogance around himself. "Enjoy the squib." he cackled as he walked away.

"Sit!" snapped Wafsi as she pointed to the leather chair sitting opposite her desk while she began to ruffle through stacks of paperwork. "I confess Mrs. Dursley, I was not expecting to see you here."

"Petunia, please," Petunia muttered as she gently swayed Sage to keep her asleep. "My sister sent me a letter and now that Sage is all I have left of her, I came. Despite our childhood fights and us growing apart, most of it due to my jealousy, I truly loved my baby sister." she insisted as she with one hand brushed the stray tears off her cheeks.

The women stared intently at the sleeping child in the folds of its aunt's arms tenderly, "Explain why Heiress Potter is not with Lord Potter." she demanded curtly.

Petunia blinked in surprise at the command before her eyes turned cold with righteous fiery in behalf of her niece. "Potter disowned her for being a squib." she spat brushing a curl away from Sage's cheek. "That fool is an imbecile and why would you not know?" she ended gazing at the small woman in confusion. "I remember Lily one summer told me how the Goblins run the bank like a well-oiled machine."

The women leaned in her chair and a sneer of her own appeared on her face, "Most men are fools." she agreed her brown eyes sharp and calculating. "I'm Wafsi Crowe from the Crowe clan. My clan was never wealthy or prestigious as other clans but instead upheld our honor and loyalty. My father, who is the leader of the Crowe clan, fell amazingly in love with my mother who was a muggle-born woman. Several goblins became enraged because my father decided to marry a human instead of his own species to keep the race pure." Wafsi rolled her eyes as she brought out two drinking glasses and an orb looking bottle. "Stupidity on their part because while full goblins cannot have access to wands and knowledge of wand magic, half-goblins who can do," she smirks sharply as she briefly fiddles with her ash colored wand tucked behind her right ear. "My mother died bringing me, a product of love into the world, and I am my clan's heiress. I'm not a man, and while my clan is fine with a woman ruling over them, others are not. The male goblins have been after me to become a broodmare in hopes they can gain leadership over my clan and the magic that runs through my veins."

"That's horrible!" Petunia gasped utterly appalled. "I wish I had stomped or punched that insufferable goblin before he left." she scowled, which caused Wafsi to throw back her head and laugh at the admission from her.

"I can definitely see how you and Lily were sisters," Wafsi uttered fondly her eyes gazing off into the distance, perhaps in the past were Lily was once alive. Petunia found herself doing it a lot when thinking of Lily or Dudley.

"Lily was your friend?" Petunia hesitantly asked.

Wafsi snapped her attention back to Petunia and away from the past, giving the woman a sharp tooth smile. "Lily reminded me of my mom from the stories I was told as a child from my father," she admitted softly. "Lily believed in the same things I did and wanted me to shove the condescending men down unto their knees. With Lily, I began to slowly gain wealth and influence but then-

"She died," Petunia interrupted sadly. "Lily always saw the good in people and of the world around here." she whispers as Sage sneezes once in her sleep.

"Aye, she did." Wafsi agreed before setting a large stone basin unto the table before popping a cork off a silver bottle and pouring the smoky liquid into it. "This is a Will Pensieve and inside is the last will and testament of your sister for her private will." Wafsi calmly explained. "Just stick your head into the bowl, don't worry you won't drown." she chuckled, seeing Petunia's alarmed face. "Go on." she ushered.

Petunia hesitated for only a second before doing what Wafsi asked and stuck her head into the liquid. It was strange as a watery substance that brushed itself over her body as she found herself falling before somehow sitting in another chair facing her baby sister who was smiling sadly at Petunia. "Lily." she gasped reaching out towards her, but her hand brushing through her fingers.

"Hello, Petunia." Lily greeted calmly with sadness reflected in her eyes. "If you are reading this, then that means I've passed on. I'm sorry for leaving you Petunia, one day I hope you can forgive me." she began as she rose her wand up. "I Lily, Jesanie Potter nee' Evans solemnly swear this is of a sound mind and heart." the wand flashed brightly before going out as she placed the wand into her lap. "Petunia I won't admit to how I know this, but my idiotic husband has left my daughter in your care. I know you can feel her magic humming in her veins like you did mine when we were little girls." Lily began softly. "If my calculations are correct and what my friend foresaw is true, then Sage is the true savior of both the magical and muggle world. My friend and I were not mistaken when we say she is vital to keeping the world safe and without war. I need you to raise her, protect her, and give her the love I can't."

Lily brought out a bright pink vial and held it up. "Enemies, dangerous ones will try and come after Sage. This potion will help you." Lily waved the vial. "I know I wasn't the best sister and I did provoke you at times by rubbing my magical ability in your face," she admitted guiltily. "This is a Venus Potion. It's rare with the process being expensively long and hard to brew. Petunia when you take this potion it will enhance your beauty and unblock your magic down to the DNA of your body." Lily gave a small laugh. "You'll still be my sister, blood ties and all, just think of it as something like plastic surgery only without the fakeness to it. I caution you that you might look a little bit different from before and in severe pain for at least ten minutes after taking it. Only one sip, Tuney, and you can keep the rest for others who might need it or sell it to the highest bidder if you like. All I ask is for you to be the mother I cannot."

"Oh, Lily." Petunia sobbed as she now clutched the wide-awake toddler in her arms.

"Mama!" Sage gleefully shouted as she stretched her hands out towards Lily. "MAMA UP!" she demanded childishly.

"Oh, darling." Petunia, hummed sadly as she brushed her niece's crimson, curls with her fingers. "Mama can't pick you up," she informed gently as they quickly were sucked up and spat back out into the goblin's office.

"Mama go?" Sage looks around the office in confusion as she tries to figure out where her mother went. She couldn't seem to find her other cuddle people either. "Pafoo? Moo? Da? Ra?" the toddler inquires as she reaches up and roughly pulls on her aunt's dirty-blonde hair.

Wafsi held the pink vial in her hand as Petunia tried to wrestle her hair out of Sage's tiny hands. "Lily left nearly all her worldly possessions split evenly between the two of you. The rest of her things, however, she left to her son." Wafsi informed as she held up the pink vial. "Lily left another part of the will for Sage when she turns eleven and begins her learning."

"Thank you, Wafsi." Petunia uttered grateful for her calming explanation and straightforwardness. "Is there anything else Lily wanted to be done?"

"Only that you allow Sage's vault to be maintained and to see what's owed to her."

"Owed?" Petunia heaved out in confusion, feeling a small headache forming. "Sage, no!" she sternly scolded, giving a soft tap to her hand. "No pulling on Auntie's hair."

Wafsi gave the pouting child an amused observation, "This will allow us to determine roughly how much money Sage has and what properties are included." she explained calmly as she sat down the pink vial. "The Venus Potion."

"Will this change who I am?" Petunia questioned, longing a flickering flame in her dull blue eyes as she gripped the vial in her hands. "Just one sip?"

"Yes, Petunia," Wafsi informed as she flicked her wand at another chair, causing it to transform into a playpen full of toys. "I recommend putting Miss Evans in the playpen before taking it. While you go through the changes from the potion I'll prepare for the Bloodline Test."

Petunia stared at the innocent vial that glowed such a hue of pink she knew it was filled with rare magical properties. A tiny vial that could not only help her but her darling niece as well. Without a second thought, she placed Sage down and uncorked the bottle. "Will it hurt badly and cause my baby harm?"

Wafsi gave a bloodthirsty grin, "Your veins are going to feel as if liquid lava is coursing through your body." she mused out darkly eyes, twinkling with her goblin madness. "The baby shall be fine."

"Lovely," Petunia muttered dryly, now understanding what Lily meant by the ruthlessness of goblins. "Bottoms up." she gritted out as she uncorked the vial and took a sip quickly before recorking it and placing the bottle on the desk. "How long before I should recognize the effects?" she murmured before doubling over in pain.

"That'll be the potion activating now." Wafsi gleefully informed as she pulled out a gray basin and a large sharp knife.

**SHE WAS ON FIRE!**

Petunia fell unto the floor with a loud thump and normally she would be aghast at being on a dirty floor, but the cooling tiles pressed against her burning skin did wonders. The skin attached to her body felt tight and needed to be replaced with something that would fit her, much like a snake shedding its skin. She felt her bones twisting, causing unbearable pain with each crack. It felt as if the torture went on for several years before finally, an icy, numb feeling entered her system, rushing away from the pain and burning fire. "Is it done?" she croaked out startled by the sound of her voice changing from a high shrill to a soft, husky one.

"It's done," affirmed Wafsi as she made no move to help the sore woman up from her polished floors. "I commend your strength, Petunia." Wafsi marveled as she slid an oval hand mirror across the desk as soon as the woman took her seat once more. "Most of the drinkers scream during the process."

Petunia reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the mirror to gaze at the stranger she knew would greet her back. "That's me?" she uttered in astonishment, taking in the beautiful woman in the mirror.

"Wonderful thing, Magic." was Wafsi's simple reply.

Petunia's slender body had filled out a bit more, allowing a healthy glow showing she was physically pregnant compared to before. Her once oily, brittle dirty-blonde hair had turned to a silky strawberry-blonde while her doe-shaped eyes went from a dull teal to a brighter, vivid one. Her thin lips became a pinker fuller version, cheekbones sharper, and her heart-shaped face matched her long, slender neck. "I'm pretty," she whispered in awe.

"You were pretty, to begin with." Wafsi kindly spoke, taking the hungry happiness the human woman was receiving in the mirror.

"You don't have to lie to me," Petunia spoke blandly as she gave a bitter smile. "I learned long ago compared to Lily, I was never going to be a striking beauty like her. It's why I asked during her fourth year if perhaps there were spells like this potion that could help." she trailed off with a shrug. "What now?" she whispered setting down the mirror while giving Sage, who was too busy chewing on a wooden block, a smile.

"Now the bloodline test."

"How do we do this, Wafsi?" Petunia asked eyes filled with both wariness and curiosity as she now cradled Sage in her lap as she continued to chew on the block.

"Simple standard," Wafsi began as she took a golden colored parchment out of the draw and placed it in the middle of the liquid filled basin. "You make a cut with this ceremony knife on Sage and then dip the blade into the basin and magic shall reveal the rest."

"I'm not cutting her!" Petunia roared in fury.

"The knife is spelled to not hurt and to quickly seal the wound, Petunia." Wafsi calmly explained.

Petunia rather not cause her precious niece to bleed, but she did what she had to do and now stared at the golden piece of paper that seemed to slowly etch itself in ink. The minutes flew by and Petunia stared at the paper with wide teal eyes, "Sage inherited a great deal." she whispered stunned. "How much is that in Muggle money?"

Wafsi smirked, pleased with the findings of her client and how all the other goblins would be a steamy pile of jealousy goo when they encountered King Ragnok. "Put it this way, Mrs. Dursley, in muggle means, you nor your great-grandchildren would ever have to work."

"Oh, my." Petunia leaned back with a gasp.

"I would also like to inform you that due the Venus Potion you are no longer a squib," Wafsi informed blandly. "I would suggest obtaining a teacher and books for yourself."

Petunia sat in the office rather quietly as she attempted to go through the thoughts in her brain about what she had uncovered and discovered even if it was only the early hours of the morning. "Can you falsify documents?"

"We can for the right price." sneered Wafsi, her eyes alight with curiosity to what the newly-found witch was planning.

"I'll pay it." Petunia stated bluntly, "You have to bring me, Sirius Black, first since he is the Godfather of Sage and I remember Lily speaking fondly of him with that Lupin fellow." she commanded.

Wafsi leaned over to the side and smacked a bell that rung loudly, "Bring me Sirius Black." she ordered from the bell before it went quiet.

* * *

**Blackshore Castle, December 30th, 1981**

Arcturus Black was a formidable man, this Sirius knew as he sat stiffly across from him, a teacup held firmly in his hands. Sirius also knew it was this man and his beloved grandmother that he had not been cast from the family and thrown away as the heir. "You're stewing again, Sirius." Arcturus drawled out towards his grandson.

"I apologize, Lord Black," Sirius spoke as he took a sip of his bitter lukewarm tea. Kreacher knew he despised this type of tea. "My thoughts cascaded away and it made me wonder how I could not have foreseen James turning on me and his own flesh and blood? I want to seek vengeance on Dumbledore for keeping Alice and me away from our goddaughter. Remus won't speak about James to me and the same goes for when he is with James. I feel for him because he is stuck between two of his childhood friends, and he knows one day he will have to choose a side. I'M MOST FURIOUS HOW PEOPLE STILL JUDGE ME FOR MY NAME!" he ended in a roar as he slammed his teacup on the table causing it to shatter.

Arcturus simply heaved a sigh as his gray eyes flickered with an unknown emotion while with a snap of his fingers the teacup was fixed. "Now that the tantrum from you is done, allow me to speak," he commanded softly. "The werewolf will no doubt come to your side once he sees reason and likely it will take a tremendous push from someone or something close to him. So, for now, Sirius delegate it to the back burner. Our family is venerable Sirius, and carries tremendous prestige and traditions with it, after all, we have been here long before Merlin, Morgana, and the creators of Hogwarts stepped foot on this land. Do you even understand why we're labeled dark?"

Sirius gave no answer as he simply stared into the floor, refusing to admit he had snuck out of his father's lessons when he was but a child.

Arcturus only leaned back into his chair while stroking his long ash colored beard, "The first thing you must know is magic is simply magic. There is no such thing as dark or light magic, Sirius." he began to explain with his deep husky-silk voice. "Well more like the soul can either be light, dark, or gray."

"Bullshit!" Sirius spat out.

"Language!" Arcturus snapped as there was not a reason he needed to use such foul words before his elder. "Magic is magic and none of us has a full say in how we can control it because we simply can't. You'll need to know that some families understand magic and witnessed far more into the other side which resulted in side effects that still seep through into the bloodlines of today."

"The Lovegoods," Sirius spoke as it dawned on him how Xeno-something always babbled off into space about weird things or seemly perceived someone and what would happen.

"The Lovegoods are actually the second magical family to settle here after us. They are a Most Ancient and Noble house." Arcturus agreed as he informed his grandson, who still sat stiffly in the chair. "They connected to the pure unfiltered leylines once several centuries ago with permission to better understand their structure. It is why all their family members are born with pure snow colored hair and the ability of seeing the other side where beings who haven't crossed over the threshold. The downside is their rather scatter-minded, and they need someone who can help keep them grounded." Arcturus inhaled deeply from his smoking pipe. "Our family is another one affected by the magic."

"We are?" blinked Sirius, stunned at the revelation.

"Yes," confirmed Arcturus as the smoke tickled his nose. "An ancestor of ours helped defend a young unicorn foal at the cost of their own life and magic-blessed our family from it. We have been blessed with the ability of transfiguration and charms. Andromeda's daughter is the first Metamorphmagus born in nine generations."

"You cast her out of the family for marrying a Muggle-born." sneered Sirius at hearing the pride in his grandfather's voice.

"I did no such thing." Arcturus rebuked firmly. "While it may appear like she was cast out of the family, it was done so to protect her from the darker family members within who would have done her and her child harm. Who do you think paid for your cousin's house and opened a vault for Nymphadora?"

"Mother said." Sirius protested.

Arcturus gave a heavy scowl, "Your vile mother says many things, why my son wanted to marry her is beyond me." he ended, inhaling more fiercely from his pipe. "I wish you had used more of your cunning than bravery to acknowledge what the other smarter members have figured out long ago."

"Grandfather!" snapped Sirius in protest to the obvious dig towards his Gryffindorness.

"Sirius!" Arcturus mocked back wryly.

"What curse did our family get with blessings of magic?" Sirius questioned while rolling his eyes at his grandfather's antics.

"I thought it was obvious." he blandly stated. "Our souls are sensitive due to how we receive our gift from magic. Unicorns are the purest forms of magic created and to slay or drink their blood would doom you for the rest of your life and afterlife. The more evil actions you take can cause your soul to begin to tatter and rip while doing righteousness will cause it to shine and reflect through your magic. Both Bellatrix and your mother are prime examples of those who've done wrong."

Sirius paled at his grandfather's reflection as he recalls back to his sixth year and how he had tried to murder Snape. Sirius had been unable to cast a Patronus charm for a while afterwards, and his temper even to this day was quick to flare up over the littlest of things. "Can you fix the damage done?"

"It takes the sincerest remorse to do such a thing, and even then it'll still leave the tiniest of marks."

"I still have trouble understanding how I did not know this beforehand," Sirius mused as he thoughtfully bit his lip. "In school, we're taught that there's dark, light, and gray magic. Even Albus agreed with it."

"There you go agreeing with that man, again." sneered Arcturus with a shake of his head.

Before Sirius could response, however, Arcturus house-elf popped into the room. "Master Arcturus."

"What is it, Aster?", he asked kindly of his childhood elf.

"An owl from Gringotts demands Master Sirius presence regarding his Goddaughter, immediately."

Sirius jumped up from his seat and nearly pounced on the poor house-elf. "What about Sage!" He demanded roughly.

"Stop strangling my elf and go figure it out, child." Arcturus heaved with a roll of his gray eyes. "I best be informed as soon as concerns for your Godchild settles."

"Yes, grandfather." Sirius rushed out as he quickly bolted from the room and towards the fireplace.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wafi, Petunia, and Sirius plan. The Black family are summoned home.

_**"I don't know what you had in mind, but here we stand on opposing sides.** _

_**Let's go to war."-Nothing More** _

* * *

**Gringotts, December 30th, 1981**

Sirius's heart thumps erratically in his chest so hard at one point he fears it'll burst out. His goddaughter was close and most importantly she was _**safe** **.**_ Well, as safe as she could be in the hands of a magic-hating muggle woman and humanoid creatures. The heart in his chest still aches in sorrow and guilt of the sister he invertedly killed when he suggested using Peter.

Sweet, innocent Peter, who turned out to be a spiteful rat! The murderer he wanted to kill with his bare hands.

He shakes his head out of his murderous thoughts and surveys the bank before strolling over to the lone goblin sitting in a high chair near the sealed golden door carved with elegant runes. "Master Goblin," Sirius stated with respect as he gave a waist-length bow.

"Master Wizard," the goblin bared his teeth with minable respect. "How may I be of service?" he inquired as he leaned back from his pile of rubies.

"I'm here for Petunia Dursley in concern of my goddaughter," Sirius informed firmly and straight to the point. Goblins hated when you wasted their time from earning money.

The goblin's eyes widen a bit at the information before a sneer fashions itself on his thin lips. "We have been expecting you." the goblin turns and drops from his towering chair and gestures with his long, sharp-like talon fingers towards the golden door. "This way Master Black."

Sirius followed the goblin down an extended twisted hallway before stopping in front of a door with the word Wafsi carved on it in runic language. " Is she in there?" Sirius eagerly inquired as he bounced on his toes with excitement. It had been what seemed like months since he had last seen his goddaughter, he fears she had perhaps forgotten him.

The goblin merely rolled his eyes and with a flick of his hands, the door opened and Sirius was forced inside. "Master Black, Wafsi." the goblin informed softly with slight respect before taking off to recount his rubies.

Sirius's eyes are immediately drawn to the delicate woman he knows to be Petunia, only she is different from before as he recounts the wedding scene of his former best friend. Strawberry-blonde hair hangs in wild curls and teal eyes blazed with righteous fury. "Black," Petunia greeted curtly her arms, tightening around a bundle in her arms.

"Petunia," he grunted with narrowed eyes. "What have you done with Sage?" he accused with all his Gryffindor bluntness.

"Excuse me!" Petunia hissed as she clenched one hand into a fist. "What are you trying to imply Black!" she spat.

"Come on Petunia, you've never liked magic treating Lily like bat dung." Sirius crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"When I was a child!" Petunia spat as she adjusted her hold on Sage. "Unlike you, I grew _ **up!**_ " she sneered recalling on the various cruel and childish exploits the man-child had done according to Lily.

"Children!" hissed Wafsi, who had enough of the petty fighting between the two humans. "Enough of your squabble, we have more important things to talk about." she gave a pointed look to the toddler cradle in Petunia's arms.

Sirius felt a rush of heat rise up in his cheeks as embarrassment burned through him after being chided by a goblin of all things, "My apologies, my temper often escapes me." Sirius spoke softly to Petunia as he realized he had forgotten his Pureblood manners and yelled at a woman who was holding his goddaughter in what he realized was a protective hold. It did not help ease his guilt any further when he realized she was pregnant.

"Clearly," she sniffs before she hesitantly stares at the handsome young man. "You care for Sage? You love her?"

"Of course!" he hissed affronted as he stared intently at the slumbering child in her arms. "I would give the world to my goddaughter."

"Then help me protect her!" Petunia pleaded out as tears fell quickly from her teal eyes. "Help her live, for Lily's sake!"

"Explain!" Sirius snapped with slight impatience.

"It appears Lord Potter has disowned his daughter and on her eleventh birthday, the Potter magic will leave her," Wafsi informed coldly to the Black Heir.

Sirius felt his jaw drop in shock, "No, James _**wouldn't**_. He _ **couldn't**_ , what?" denials splutter while stumbling back as if he was physically hit in the chest by a bludger. "That would kill Sage!"

"Do you know how to fix this!" Petunia pleaded to Sirius the last failsafe she had on protecting her niece.

Sirius furrowed his brow in deep thought as he slumped into a chair trying to pull on all his deeply buried Slytherin cunningness for an answer. "It would be difficult, but it could work." Sirius gave a vicious grin, "James will be livid once he finds out."

"What Black?" Petunia questioned hesitantly as she noticed the mad gleam shining in his mercury colored eyes. "What would be problematical to us?"

"When a child is born they're given three types of magic and protection." Sirius began kindly. "One set of magic comes from the mother and it's the most powerful of the three."

"How come?" Petunia inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Hecate is the Goddess of magic, both human and magical creatures alike. The baby is cocooned in the mother's womb for nine months soaking in their magic."

"Hecate?" Petunia mused trying to wrap her head around everything. "And the other two sets of magic are?"

"The second set of magic comes from the father," Sirius responded with a frown.

Petunia wrinkled her nose at that admission. She never had pleasant thoughts about Lily's husband and found her daughter did deserve a better father than the one she got. "This magic acts as backup protection with the mother's magic. The third and final magical protection acts as a balance between both the parents, this is known as family magic. You need the three magical protections or you can die. What we need to do is replace James protection on Sage to mine." Sirius finished in a rush as he leaned even further into the chair.

"What does that mean exactly?" Petunia hesitantly asked.

"I will blood and magically adopt Sage." Sirius began as he licked his dry and chapped lips. "This means magically and biologically she'll be mine and Lily's daughter."

Petunia went quiet for a few minutes, "Sirius", she began as she adjusted the sleeping toddler in her arms. "I don't care if it was the pope himself, do it." she began in a stern voice. "Do this for Sage but I want two things from you and it might be selfish of me to even ask." she ended in a whisper as she ducked her head down in shame.

"What is it, Petunia?" Sirius inquired kindly from where he sat a relieved smile now painted on his once stress filled face.

"I want you to marry me and blood adopt this child too. Vernon is a nasty man and I fear he'll try to take this child away from me. Harm or even murder as his sister did to my darling Dudley."

"Lily told me what happened, you have my condolences", Sirius began softly with sincerity etched deeply in his mercury eyes. "I will do it if only to spite my mother and family for marrying a squib. You do know that we might grow to hate each other right? If we do this you're tied to my family and me until your death and beyond it." he ended with a grave countenance etched like a stone on his handsome face.

"I know this, Sirius." Petunia began softly as she gave a smile and kissed her niece's head. "We might not love each other now, but we could one day far off in the future. Sage will be contented and happy." she took one hand and laid it upon her swelling stomach full of life. "My child too will be contented and happy." Petunia throws him a scowl, "I'm also a witch, Sirius."

"Well then Wafsi prepare the bowl, we have mischief to execute." cheered Sirius with a mad grin knowing he'll deal with the Gryffindor brashness insults later from his grandfather. "I'll help you gain a wand later, Petunia."

Wafsi merely rolled her eyes at the inane situation she was placed in.

* * *

**Ebonymoore Manor, 1981**

Ebonymoore manor was a grand and vast building built in the earliest seventeenth century to be used for all Black family matters. This arranged from marriages to births and even now an emergency family meeting that recalled all family members to show, including the ones who were thought of as disowned by force of magic. "Willing to tell us why we're here, Arcturus?" inquired Cassiopeia Black of her eldest cousin with a quirk of her eyebrow while long slender fingers taped themselves gently on top of her beloved and notoriously known black book of blackmail. "I take it my grand-nephew has done something again?" she ended with a smirk as her eyes roamed over to the obviously pretty but pregnant woman.

"What has that filthy blood-traitor done now!" Walburga sneered as she gave a disgusted glance towards her wayward son.

"Lovely to meet you too, mother." Sirius dryly muttered as he took a generous gulp from the olive green teacup.

Arcturus gave his grandson a stern warning, "We are here to discuss family business and the heir of the Black family." he began causing everyone to sit up with more alert. "Sirius Orion Black, my grandson, will be the next heir."

"That blood-traitor over my own grandson!" spat Cygnus with a deep loathing for his nephew.

"Oh do shut up, Cygnus." Callidora Longbottom nee' Black blandly ordered with an irritating squint on her face. "As you were, Lord Black." she smiled sharply satisfied at cowing Cygnus Black.

"As you all know I'm not getting any younger," he began with a dry quirk on his lips. "I've outlived my beloved wife, my idiotic son, and my cunning parents. You may deny it, but our bloodline is declining and I'm now going to fix it by handing it over to my grandson." he ended the lecture as he took off his ring and placed it on a shocked Sirius. The lights around the house flickered as winds swept in and brushed against Sirius like a gentle lover. "SO IT IS, SO MOTE IT BE!" Arcturus roared as everything settled quietly, the winds leaving and the lights shining brightly as before.

"Grandfather?" Sirius whispered with confusion, his eyes swimming with frail hope.

Arcturus allowed a rare smile to appear as he gave a pat on Sirius' shoulders, "You can do this, Sirius. You have an excellent heart, strong-willed, loyal to a fault, and a ferocity to protect what you claim as yours. Now stand proudly before your family and lead well. Toujours Pur."

Sirius stood with help from Petunia and faced the family whom he had scorned and hated long ago. "Toujours Pur," he began with a nod to his grandfather who took a seat next to his daughter, Lucretia Prewett nee' Black. "As you know this, past October the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated." Sirius took in a sharp breath, "My good friend Lily Potter was murdered." Sirius sent a vicious glare that caused his mother to pale in fear of it when he heard the (mutter) of 'mudblood.' "James Potter and their two children survived the encounter. Ralston has been labeled the Boy-Who-Lived and Sage tossed out like she wasn't even his child, though we all know how that goes in our family." he hissed bitterly shooting another glare at Walburga.

"THE POINT!" Cedrella Weasley nee' Black roared temper slowly fraying at the seams.

"I cannot have children." Sirius bluntly stated, causing the room to become thick with horror and mortification. "It is a side effect from my parents being second cousins and a curse that Bellatrix hit me with." he continued on flatly. "I magically blood adopted Sage Potter, establishing her physically and magically mine and Lily's. Her name henceforth is Nova Sage Black, heiress of the Black Family. My wife Petunia is currently pregnant with my last child whom I also magically blood adopted." Sirius gently pulled Nova out of Petunia arms and cradled her lovingly. It was minuscule changes if one had known where to look when it involved magical adoption. Her hair was still the hue of a rose, but the once wave of messy curls she claimed were gone and tame if still wild ones took their place. Nova's skin was no longer sun-kissed, but the color of creme known to Black's and her jade eyes could be seen with a rim of molten silver blended in. Her cheekbones were sharper and more angled than before, allowing her heart-shaped face to stand out more. Sage Potter was once a beautiful child but now you could call her almost ethereal being Nova Black. You could call Lily Potter a mudblood all day but it did not deny the fact she was a gorgeous woman and that stood firm with the Black's normal aristocratic appearances had Nova heaping in the genetic benefits. "We no longer support the Dark Lord Voldemort! If I find out even one of you cretins facilitated his cause, I'll punish you to the fullest extent of our family's law." the smile Sirius wore was both cruel and unfeeling, promising a ton of pain to those who would disobey him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walburga wasn't liked, but she still was his mother.

_**"You have a life of such joy before you. Not without hardship. Not without bumps in the road. Be safe with those you trust. But when you do find people to trust, the bond will be that much greater."-Aunt Josephine** _

* * *

**Leo Manor, June 4th, 1985**

The bustle of the reception down below in the ballroom trails its way into the study where James sat with hair slightly gray and a heart full of hurt.

An occasion as your own wedding should bring happiness, yet James found while gripping the photo of his girls, he was not.

Annabelle Ambroise was a lovely woman, however, James knew she could never replace Lily Evans.

**THE NEW LADY POTTER**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_It has been five years since Ralston Potter defeated the Dark Lord Volemort and the lovely Lady Potter dead before her time. The Potter family in tattered shambles in the reveal that the Boy-Who-Lived had a twin sister who has been missing since that fateful night._

_Three years in his mourning process, James Potter was caught sightseeing with the French socialite, Annabelle Ambroise. Notable people who are close with the Potter Lord admit that while the French pureblood heiress was lovely, the eerily likeness she had to the late Lady Potter was unsettling._

_The Ambroise family with ties to the Veela can trace their family back to the French royal court of Philip the Fair. Known members of the French ministry and alumni of the Beauxbatons, it was a profitable catch Lord Potter obtained when asking for the heiress's hand in marriage._

_The wedding of these two upstanding members of society is planned later on this afternoon at the ancestral manor of the Potter family._

_The Boy-Who-Lived was unavailable for comment_.

**PAGE INDEX**

**(Pg 1-4) Lady Walburga Black passes!**

**(Pg5-15) Ralston Potter's up and coming Birthday Bash!**

* * *

**Ebonymoore Manor, June 11th, 1985**

Sirius Black felt the tension in his shoulders as he assessed the guests around the ballroom. The tie around his neck was suffocating while he concentrated with all his might to not let the tears fall in front of the guest. He could not show any type of weakness in front of the sharks as they would try to take advantage of him in his moment of weakness. "Breathe my love." The soft voice of his wife reassured him with a squeeze to his hand.

"Petunia," Sirius sighed with relief to his beautiful wife, who gave him comfort. "It's a struggle to not hit one of these prats." He seethed as his other hand gripped tightly around the glass of elf wine. "No one here liked my mother. Hell, I did not even like her."

"True, but she still your mother and deep down, you're hurt that she's gone." Petunia hushes calmly with slight sympathy and pity.

"Where's Nova, Lyra, and Leo?" Sirius switched the topic by asking after his children.

"Nova and the twins are playing with Dorian and Margo Bones," Petunia responded as she grabbed a wine glass from a passing waiter. "I'm delighted they've' reached out to other people now instead of trailing after Nova."

"Give the twins a break, love." Sirius hummed out as he gripped the edge of his tie. "Lyra and Leo were a wonderful surprise to the Black family, and everyone is trying to get in their good graces because they know they will be powerful and wealthy in the future. In particular, the older purebloods think I'm going to secure Leo as the heir to the Black family." He ended with a sneer.

"Nova is the heiress of the family! The family magic blessed her to be the heiress." She spat deeply offended on behalf of her niece.

"We know that, love." Sirius soothed while a tad turned on by the wake of his wife's fury.

"Sexist pigs," Petunia muttered hatefully.

"Careful granddaughter-in-law, least these old duffers hear you." Arcturus mused dryly coming up behind the married couple. "I rather not hear their whines later this evening during poker."

"At least you can take them for all their worth, grandfather." Petunia hissed as she gulped the rest of her whine.

"Of course, my dear," he agreed as he fondly gave a pat to her hand. "They won't even see it coming." Arcturus' face became stern as his eyes connected with Sirius somewhat glossed over gray. "Sirius, don't make a scene, James Potter is here with his son."

"Why is that wanker here?" He growled out much like his animagus.

"Language, Sirius!" Petunia huffed as she smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry Love, Grandfather, why is that man here? House Black no longer has ties to house Potter in any shape or form."

"As members of a House Black, we know we are not tied to the Potters. Our allies, however, do not know about the full hostility we carry for House Potter." Arcturus rebuffed calmly as he laid out the position in front of them.

"Sirius," James greeted politely, his hand gripping his son's shoulder. "My condolences on your family's loss."

"My family thanks Lord Potter for his words." Sirius flatly responded.

James' face tightens at the reply, "This is Ralston."

Ralston was a chubby child, no doubt from the various sweets he was spoiled with from the house, elves and nannies alike. Sirius, found that the child's hair was wildly curled in each direction with tips tinted red. Hazel-green eyes gazed at him in both wonder and caution. "Hello, Lord Black." He lisps softly and Sirius feels the ache in his heart when he sees Lily's smile on the child's face.

"Hello Ralston," he greeted kindly, bending down to reach Ralston's height. "You probably don't remember me, but I used to be friends with your mother."

"Padfoot!" He cheered before throwing himself into a hug with the Black Lord.

Sirius feels his body shiver with despair as he realizes Lily's son remembers him. "Sirius gave a cough as he pulled back and gave a stare at James, "I'm pleased you recalled me, Ralston. One day perhaps you can come to my manor to discuss your mother."

"Ralston, go play with the other children, I need to talk to Uncle Sirius." James interrupted the bonding moment.

"Bye, Uncle Sirius!" Ralston spoke, bypassing proper etiquette with saying goodbye.

"What do you want, James?" Sirius tiredly inquired of his former best friend.

"I heard you have kids of your own, congratulations." James deflected the question with a tiny smile.

"Yes, my twins and heiress." he smoothly replied.

"It's strange as I recall you could not have any." James hazel eyes flashed with both pity and cruelty.

Sirius's eyes went from being weary to a raging storm of pure ire and hatred, "I don't believe you have met my wife yet?" he spoke with a bitter lisp. "Flower!"

James, whose eyes had been watching the slender neck and long waist-length strawberry-blonde hair familiar to him in some type of way that he could not recall. The woman turned with a loving look in her eye. "Padfoot?"

Sirius kissed the corner of her forehead before gesturing to the Potter Lord, "Lord James Ralston Potter of Godric's Hollow and the Most Noble House of Potter." He gave a sharp smile as his hands wrapped protectively around her waist. "Lord Potter, Lady Petunia Black nee' Evans."

"You!" James uttered in shock as he took a slight stumble. "How are you here?" eyes darted around her appearance in disbelief, including the elegant aura of her magic he knew she did not have before. "Where is Sage?" James blurted tactlessly.

Petunia rose a finely combed eyebrow, "Sage who?" she mocks as she waves over her children.

James Potter knew his eyes darkened from her response, "Don't play me for a fool." The Wizard Lord spat, his hand clenching around the glass to the point it gained a crack.

"Auntie?" was called out by a faint voice that broke through the angry tension as a beautiful petite girl ran up to Petunia's side with a curious expression on her face. "You called for us?"

Petunia gave a kiss to the girl's forehead with an expression of deep love and fondness on her face, "Petal, I like for you to meet your distant cousin, Lord James Potter of the Noble House of Potter." she mused, omitting the fact the man was once her actual birth father who gave her up to favor the other child instead.

The girl gave a clumsy curtsy to James, "Hello, Lord Potter." she chirped as her green eyes gleamed with a ring of molten silver of mischief.

James took in the familiar shade of rose hair with jade-colored eyes mixed in a ring of molten silver, and he felt a burning rage in the depth of his soul. "You dare?" James hissed, glass shattering affecting Nova to flinch in fearfulness. "Take my seed and twist it away from my house line!" the ebony-haired man roared, the candlelit lights flickering as his magic gave a wave of utter resentment.

Sirius gave a glance of astonishment, "I don't understand what you are trying to insinuate, but Carina is my child by your late wife, Lily Potter. Lily the wonderfully considerate witch and a friend volunteered to help me have an heir to my bloodline." Sirius denied as he turned a gaze of pride to Nova. "My wife and I were actually blessed a year later with our twins, Leo and Lyra."

"Bullshit!" James shouted, his face turning the color of puce in his rage and agony of realizing that not only did he lose his beloved wife but his daughter as well.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bloodlines are tricky thing.

_**"It takes great courage to see the world in all its tainted glory, and still to love it."** _

* * *

**Ebonymoore Manor, June 11th, 1985**

The tension in the air twisted with magic and could be felt throughout the entire manor. "I dared nothing James Potter!" Sirius sneered coldly once more as he noticed the slowly growing desolate appearance on his former best friend's face. "I have no need to steal from you." he sniffed in distain before a cruel smirk made its way across his face. "Where is my Goddaughter, Potter?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL, DAMN IT!" James snarled pulling at his wand.

"Enough, James." A sharp voice of a woman spoke as James twig of a wand flew out of his hands and into the women's. "You are causing a scene."

Sirius took in the sharp aristocratic features of an oval face and wide doll-like moss green eyes as plump lips pursed themselves with displeasure. Strawberry wine colored hair cut in a sharp bob bounced around the middle of her neck in curls. "You are?" Sirius uttered dryly to the woman who seemed like a weak wash-up of his dearly departed friend.

"Annabelle Ambroise-Potter, Heiress to the Ancient House of Ambroise and Lady of the House Potter." she snapped back haughtily as if her title was supposed to impress.

Arcturus gave a dry chuckle at the unimpressed expression on his grandson's face. "Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." he drawled, raising a brow that caused Arcturus to feel a pain as he remembered his once sweet boy before Walburga corrupted him. "I guess congratulations in order then?" The dog animagus gave a pointed look at Annabelle's protruding belly which was too far along, considering they only had recently married.

Annabelle felt her face flush with humiliation as her grip tightened around her husband's wand. The House of Black had a richer and more influence than Annabelle's family did. "I'm delighted for your congratulations, Lord Black." She turned and gripped James rancorously by the arm. "Let's go!" Annabelle hissed, dragging him off before he could protest and ignoring the decorum she once portrayed.

"I pity, James." Petunia spoke up with a shake of her head. "He's still a spoiled prat."

"Charles and Dorea had James later in life." Arcturus whispered to his grandson's wife. "Dorea was heartbroken after her daughter Luna died of Dragon Pox. I think her biggest fear was having another child who would die, and so she suffocated and spoiled James to the point it went to his head. I do wonder what Charles would have done if he witnessed his son now." he ended with curiosity coloring over usually dull eyes.

"Our parents, Apollo and Holly, would have never spoiled us so." Petunia replied with a crack in her voice as she brought up her parents whom she knew loved Lily more.

"Apollo is an odd name for a muggle."

"My dad's named by the tradition you have here." Petunia muttered with slight distaste as she wasn't allowed to name her children unless it was the middle name. "Grandpa was an odd one." Petunia shrugged.

Arcturus eyes sharpened with suspicion, "What was your Grandfather's name, flower." he inquired softly underneath his breath as the three of them walked away from the nosy crowd.

"Marius Evans." she whispered with confusion on her face. "Why are you asking, grandfather?"

Arcturus contemplates to a silent wide-eyed Sirius. "You don't presume?" Sirius mumbled his face turning a waxy pale color.

Petunia examined between the both of them and narrowed her eyes, "What is going on!" she demanded of her husband.

Sirius grabbed Petunia's hand, "Follow me, love." he hushes as he manages to sneak out of the hall as Arcturus produces a distraction.

Sirius frogged, marches them down the long hallway until they reached a room that had a larger version of the Black family tree. "Sirius?" Petunia uttered confused. "Most people believe we only have one Family Tree which is stationed at Grimmauld Place. The one there is only the minor one for the main and cadet branch. This one here is for every Black born in the world regardless of their so called banishment." Sirius ended wryly as he pointed to a spot. "Seems like my grandfather was correct."

Petunia stared at the wallpaper with wide eyes, "No!" she uttered in disbelief as there in solid color was not only her grandfather's face but so was hers.

**Marius Black(Deceased)-Isadora Malfoy(Deceased)**

**Apollo Black(Deceased)-Holly Williams (Deceased)**

**/\**

**Petunia Black| Lily Black(Deceased)**

"So much for not trying to marry into the family." Sirius dryly cracks trying to make a joke that falls flat.

"Not now Sirius!" Petunia snapped as she swayed on her feet.

Sirius let a frown cover his face as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "Petal this isn't the end of the world, love."

"I know that!" Petunia heaved as she brought a frail hand to her face, "It's just, our parents never knew about magic and our grandfather never said anything. How could he not say anything?"

There was a moment of pause as Sirius struggled to formulate a proper answer for Lily's sister. "I imagine that Marius was treated harshly by the cadet branch when he did not get his letter at eleven. Magical families tend to do a magic check at the hospital when the baby is six months to see if they're a squib. This practice is to prevent pain for both the child and family as the baby can be put up for adoption without heartbreak or pain of whatifs. Knowing my family, they didn't do the testing due to their arrogance of pure blood." he ended with a heavy scoff of distain.

"My grandfather told us he was thrown out on the streets with only the clothes on his back when he was eleven." Petunia whispered with horror. "It was the nineteen-thirties and the Great Depression was in full swing." she leaned into Sirius for comfort. "My poor grandfather."

* * *

**North Side of Diagon Alley, Charing Cross Road, London, England, September 1st 1985**

Nova Black observed the classroom with curiosity as she sensed her cousin Draco Malfoy shift nervously by her side as he stood guard. The classroom was loud and filled with happy chatter from all sorts of magical children. "Calm your nerves, cousin." Nova sweetly spoke as she grasped his hand in comfort.

Draco's blue-gray eyes rolled with slight disdain, though he did squeeze back, "Their so loud." he drawled.

"Oh ho, lookie here, Georgie." a voice mused from behind the star named pair who jumped in surprised and whirled around to fine two identical boys with matching grins and bright ginger hair. "Mature wee ones we got."

"Weasley's!" Draco uttered with disdain that looked odd on his cherubic face.

"No need to tell who you are, Malfoy." The one they assumed to be Georgie spoke with a huff.

Nova elbowed Draco as she gave him a stern look, "I apologize for my cousin's like of manners." she huffed goodnaturedly. "Haven't properly trained him quite yet."

"NOVA!" Draco growled cheeks pink in embarrassment as he turned to gallop off towards two burly boys.

"I think I like this one, Forge!" snickered Georgie as he leaned and ruffled Nova's wild curls happily.

Nova gave a scowl as she sent a minuscule electric shock through her finger as she poked Georgie causing him to give a loud yelp of surprise. "I do believe introductions are, in order, yes?" Nova bit out as intimidating as a five-year old could be. "Don't touch the hair."

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Prewett and George Fabian Weasley-Prewett, heirs to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett." both chorused in unison. "You are?"

"Nova Sage Black, Heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." she paused with deep confusion. "I thought Charles Weasley was the second-born and would be the heir?"

"Normally yes, but when twins are born they supersede the line of heirship in the Prewett family. Our uncle Fabian has partially taken us in much to the displeasure of our mum."

"Mum didn't want us here with the proper dark wizards and witches." Fred she was sure of, replied with a roll of his eyes. "Uncle Fabian and mother were at a donnybrook for hours before for our da stepped in and settled everything. Bill and Charlie get partial training by both mum and dad for the Weasley heirship as Bill is the oldest and Charlie is considered the spare. Percy and Ronald get full training by our mother while we and our sister Ginny will get full Prewett training."

"That sounds complicated it does." Nova uttered eyes wide with the information on the Weasley family. "I wonder why none of you are getting Black training." she mused with a tilt.

"Why would we?" they chorused confusion clear as day on their freckled covered faces.

"Don't you know?" Nova mutters as she pulls at a strain of her hair. "Your grandmother, Cedrella Weasley, was a Black before she married your grandfather. I believe we're like second or third cousins twice removed."

"Fancy that, Georgie." Fred whispered stunned.

"Kinda makes since now why mum never speaks well about our grandmother." responded Geroge as he mocked pulling at a beard.

"I'm sorry if I have opened a case of snakes on you." Nova apologized shyly hoping to not lose the first few potential friends.

"Don't matter to us!" Fred cheerful replied as he beamed a smile at Nova, letting the news of their grandmother to slide of his back for now.

"Yeah," George responded as he playfully wrapped his arm around Nova's shoulders. "It just means we have another ickle sister to look after is all." Nova felt her cheeks warm up with pleasure. "Now let's introduce you to the others." he chirped as he pointed around at the various kids.

"Oh," she mused wanting to acquire more hopeful friends. She loved her siblings, but it wasn't the same.

"The two quiet boys reading together in the corner are Dorian Bones and Theoadore Nott." Fred pointed to the corner.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys are evil and Sirius Black with maintain this thought until the day he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, and I apologize, but Something Wicked hasn't been a muse of mine to right for awhile now, so I struggle to write chapters for it.
    
    
      
      
    
      
      
    

**12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England, July 31st 1991**

Grimmauld Place had ruined his childhood with its vicious curses hidden in the depths of the house to the selfsame people who occupied the place within. Even now, after Petunia had taken a hold of redecorating the place to secure it as their home, he would sometimes stop in a certain place and get lost in recollections he had long thought he had gotten over. Sirius marveled at the way his wife, who was even more beautiful after the birth of their children, seemed to breathe life in this place that was dead and rotten in ways he was glad his wife would remain ignorant too. “My favorite flowers and stars!” Sirius cooed happily as he literally skipped into the kitchen to greet his family for breakfast. 

“Papa!” three voices greeted in various tones of glee as eyes shined with adoration and love for the handsome wizard who took a seat at the round table.

“Honey,” Petunia greets with a kiss to his stubble cheek along with a contented hum. “Pancakes for breakfast.”

“Oh, what’s the occasion to eat pancakes, I wonder?” Sirius teases towards his eldest child who happened to have her mouth full of pancakes much like a squirrel with their nuts. 

“Papa!” Nova’s scandalized tone spoke as she dropped her fork. “Papa, no!”

“Papa, indeed!” He barked as he tugged the envelope out of his hidden shirt pocket. “Look at what a certain bird dropped off early this morning. I wonder what this could perchance be? A love letter for your mother?” Petunia rose an eyebrow but otherwise allowed her husband to have his dramatic antics. 

“Papa, _please!_ ” Nova whined as she leaned over the table and tried desperately to grab the envelope from her father’s teasing hands. 

Leo and Lyra steadily ate their pancakes with hush whispers underneath their breaths. “Dorian bet four gallons-”

“You’ve teased her enough, Sirius.” Petunia spoke as she sent a stern glance to her youngest. “You’re mumbling over there better, not steer into any type of mischief right now. Cassiopeia Black still hasn’t been able to remove your tar paint off her dining hall’s ceiling.”

“I suppose,” Sirius heaved a dramatic sigh before handing over the envelope to the preteen who was eyeing it hungrily. “Congrats, princess.” he whispered warmly.

Sirius watches the former seedling turned blooming flower before him, and in a brief moment of selfish sadness, he is grateful. Lily Evans gave the world a wonderful treasure and while he has an unbearable sorrow for his sweet friend's death, he knows Nova will shine just like the star she was named after. Rose colored hair that stood against the greenish gloom of Earth tumbled down his daughter’s back in a waterfall of delicate and often at times windswept curls. 

Nova’s peached and’creme skin was still a tad sunburned from their family holiday in France. Though inwardly Sirius enjoys seeing his daughter’s cheeks flush, crimson with laughter, life, love, and if in brief embarrassment, well that was his job as a father. Sirius Black's favorite thing about his daughter, though, is her eyes with a molten ring of mercury blended with jade, and he becomes breathless because he sees Lily and a future of so many possibilities he clings with hope he’ll be there to witness them come true. 

“Papa, I got in!” Nova eyes are bright with relief as excited tears pool forward.

“Of course you would get in, Nova.” Sirius gives his daughter an amused glance. “Did you think you were a turnip or something?” He dryly ends as he takes a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“We heard Nova panicking all week-long about not getting her letter.” Lyra ratted out her elder sister without batting an eyelid.

“Poor Artemis had been flying double time to those ginger-headed cretins.” Leo scoffed out as he shook his head in mock sadness.

“Don’t call my friends, cretins!” Nova gave a frown to her younger siblings as she defended the admittedly rambunctious twins.

“Why are you writing to boys?! The only boy you should be writing too is Draco!” Sirius protested as he realized he might actually have to hex boys away from his eldest. “Draco has been lacking in his duty.” Sirius grumbled underneath his breath, already calculating how to remiss his distant cousin’s waywardness in letting boys come into contact with his heiress.

“Whatever you are thinking about Sirius Black, erase it from your mind this instant.” Petunia spoke sternly already used to the manic sheen her husband eyes would show when he was about to do something relatively stupid. Or well, something stupider than his usual antics that often left her to calmly clean up the mess and it did not help he would drag one if not all her children to help him in the process. “You’ll sleep in the attic.” she threatened to her protesting husband.

“Flower the _boys_ ,” Sirius whined like the dog animagus he was. “ ** _Boys_**.” He stressed out with a pointed glance at his beautiful flower who now shared a look of confusion with her siblings, including said brother who was male.

“The _attic_ , Sirius.” Petunia stressed with a calm expression as she refilled his cup of pumpkin juice. “Also, Lyra and Leo, it is impolite and rude to name, call your sister’s friends.”

“You always said you shouldn’t lie either.” Lyra slyly spoke eyes glittering with laughter at the loophole she thought she found.

“I said you shouldn’t lie unless within reason.” Petunia stern manner caused Lyra to duck her head as her twin silently laughed at her plight. “Do I need to send you to your room, young lady?”

“No!” Lyra protested with wide eyes as she quickly picked up her fork and proceeded to stuff her mouth full of pancakes with the logic if her mouth was full of food then she wouldn’t stick her foot there instead.

“I don’t understand what the problem is with the Weasley-Prewett twins and their gender. Also, why should I only write to Draco? I love my cousin, but he can be a bit of a droll peacock.” Nova questioned in confusion to her dad, who was inwardly panicking at the innocence that shined in his daughter’s eyes. ‘Because boys are monsters who like to pick flowers and you happen to be one of the prettiest in the bouquet!’ He hysterically yells inside his mine as he throws a glance to his wife to fix this situation.

“Nova finish your pancakes so we may leave.” Petunia softly spoke as she gazed down fondly at her niece. “Wafsi would not be pleased if we're late to our meeting.” She completely ignored the betrayed face her husband shot her for not explaining the dangers of boys and why Nova should avoid them.

Nova gave a shudder as she remembered the fierce half-goblin who terrified her and yet managed to give her soothing comfort as well. Wafsi would deny it to her honorable dying breath, but she had doted upon Nova when Petunia visited over the years to inquire after Nova’s steadily growing wealth. Nova still had the small goblin trinkets laid about with care on a shelf just above her desk table. “I’m going to need to properly dress this time.” Nova bounced in her seat with excitement and nervousness. “Kreacher!” 

A loud pop and the elf that Sirius hated with all his being stood before him, “Young Mistress called for Kreacher? How may Kreacher be of assistance?” the old elf croaked as he and Sirius shared glances of utter loathing. 

Nova beamed happily towards the decrepit house elf as she cupped his tiny hands in hers. “Kreacher can you lay my best outfit on the bed for me? Today’s the day I become a proper witch and heiress!” 

Kreacher’s face softened as he pulled away and gave the younger witch a deep bow, “Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black.” He gave one final glare to Sirius before popping away to heed his young mistress (who often reminded him of a young Regulus Black) order. 

* * *

**Gringotts, July 31st, 1991**

Wafsi tapped her talons against her wooden desk in a mindless rhythmic tune as she finished the final pile of paperwork from yesterday, and she was not too eager to start the new stockpile given to her for today. “Wafsi!” a cheerful tune shattered the weary half-goblin from her musing as her client (one of her favorites, though she’ll deny it) Nova Black strolled in with a skip to her step. “Wafsi! Wafsi! Wafsi guess what!” Nova energetically bounced around the office.

“Nova, sit down and behave accordingly!” Petunia snapped with a stressful expression to her otherwise haggard appearance, as she knew today, Nova would be given the last words of her late mother. 

“Sorry, Auntie.” Nova ducked her head with a slight semblance of shame spreading across her cheeks.

“Wafsi.” Petunia greeted with a respectful nod as she took the other seat and primly crossed her legs as if she was born to naturally sit on a throne.

“Lady Black, Young Heiress Black.” Wafsi greeted calmly as she allowed her hand to fall away from her stamp seal.

“I told you to just call me Nova!” The jade eyed witch-in-training pouted as she swung her legs wildly and if her etiquette teacher Mrs. Whittle beheld her now she would faint from the shock. “Heiress Black is such a stuffy title.”

Wafsi sensed her lips quirk up in amusement and fondness as her mother had once said similar words several years beforehand, only the name difference had been Potter instead of Black. “Nova, then.” she agreed curtly as she pulled open her filing cabinet. “What was it you wanted to inform me of, Nova Black?”

“I got my letter!” Nova proudly stated as she proceeded to pull the now crinkled parchment from her pocket. “See!” she waved it wildly around with excitement and wonder that inwardly Wafsi did not want to dampen the child’s spirit.

“I see.” She paused in her movements to send the jade eyed girl a dry gaze. “Did you think you were a goblin?” 

Nova huffed as she stuffed her letter back into her pocket. “Why are you and my father alike with your dry humor.” she grumbled underneath her breath.

Wafsi and Petunia glanced at each other and gave an identical eye roll. “Heiress Black, Happy Eleventh Birthday. I wish your enemies an agonizing death and your coffers to never dry.” Wafsi greeted her face falling into a professional one as she brought out a relatively hefty folder which was followed by a slim opal bowl. “Today we will go over your bank statements, what properties you have ownership of, alliances new and old alike, and finally the last wishes of your late mother, Lily Potter.”

Nova’s eyes went wide with unbearable sadness mixed with curiosity, “What do you mean by that, Wafsi?”

Wafsi never felt so frayed until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are like delicious cookies to the writer. (If ya didn't know. >.>)


End file.
